


Keeping Quiet and Coming CleanAut

by Lyri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen learns about Day of Silence from Danneel, he knows he has to make a choice - Continue to keep quiet about his relationship with Jared, or come clean and stand up for a cause he believes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Quiet and Coming CleanAut

 

[ ](http://s40.photobucket.com/albums/e240/_lyri_icons_/?action=view&current=keepingquiet-1.jpg)

 

  
The sun, shining through the gap in the drapes, hits Jensen directly in the face, and he groans as his headache kicks in full force. He feels nauseous, his stomach churning as he snuggles deeper into the warm body beneath him. An arm curls protectively around his shoulders and Jensen decides he’s not leaving his bed anytime soon.

The door to his room clicks open not ten minutes later and Jensen can hear his mom sighing deeply at the sight of them.

“Rise and shine, boys,” she says, sounding so damn cheerful that Jensen sort of wants to throw something heavy at her head.

As it stands, the pounding in his skull only allows him to grunt at her.  
She chuckles at him, the bitch. “That’ll teach you to stay up all night drinking with your brothers and their friends.”

If Jensen was capable of speech right now, he’d tell his mother that Chris and Steve are their friends, too, not just their brothers’. But he isn’t, so he stays quiet.

Jensen’s mom tugs on the sheets at the end of the bed and Jensen has to grip tightly to stop her seeing more of him than she really should, and the boy he’s lying half on top of.

“Come on, there’s coffee and Tylenol waiting for you. And if you hurry, I’ll drive you to school.” Jensen can hear her close the door quietly behind her.

School. Shit. He’d forgotten it was a school day.

He’s still trying to figure out what day it actually is when his boyfriend starts to wake, groaning with the intensity of his own hangover.

Jensen sits up a little, blinking sleep from his eyes, and looks down at his still half-asleep, and maybe still half-drunk, boyfriend.

Jared tries to grin at him, but it comes out more like a grimace. Jensen can’t help but reach down and kiss him gently.

They rise from the bed slowly, showering together to save time and Jensen has to stop himself from starting something they don’t have time to finish. Because Jared, all wet and soapy? It’s the stuff Jensen’s fantasies are made of.

They ignore the razors sitting next to the sink as they brush their teeth; it seems like too much effort.  
Jared pulls on a clean pair of boxers before he climbs back into yesterdays jeans and finds a t-shirt from his side of the closet, while Jensen choose a pair of khakis and a black button-down. Jared’s staring at him with nothing but heat and lust in his gaze and Jensen rolls his eyes, pulling him in for a quick kiss, before grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs.

Jared’s backpack is sitting just inside the front door when they make it down to the front hallway, and Jensen assumes his mom collected it when she informed Jared’s mom that her son was too hung over to drive.

Jensen sort of wants to have a parade to honour the most fucking laid back parents in the history of parenthood, because seriously, his and Jared’s parents should win some kind of award for dealing with all the shit their sons have thrown at them over the last year.

Jensen dumps his own backpack next to Jared’s and pulls Jared by the hand towards the kitchen, where the smell of coffee is beckoning him.

Passing the den, someone inside lets out a snore.

Jensen looks at Jared over his shoulder, one eyebrow cocked, and Jared shrugs, reaching past him to push the door open.  
Josh, Jeff, Chris and Steve are passed out in various positions around the den, empty liquor and beer bottles littering the floor.

Jensen scowls at the fuckers. It had been their idea to break out the tequila last night, goading Jensen, Jared and Danneel into joining them. Not that they’d needed much persuading, but unlike the four college guys, the high schoolers didn’t have spring break this week, and Jensen really should have known better. Lacrosse practice was not going to be fun.

Speaking of Danneel, Jensen is pretty sure she was still making out with Chris on the couch when Jared dragged him to bed last night for a really awesome blow job. But the absence of the fiery red-head among the sleeping bodies in the den means she obviously made it home at some point, and Jensen doesn’t really want to think about how she did it.

Steve shifts in his sleep, letting out another snore, and Jensen backs out of the room as Jared closes the door again. Jensen sort of wants to be around when they wake up. The four of them were still drinking when they’d gone to bed. They’re hangovers were going to be so much worse than his and Jared’s.

“You got ten minutes, boys,” Donna says when they finally make it to the kitchen. She’s already poured them coffee, black for Jensen, full of cream and sugar for Jared, and there’s a tall glass of water sitting next to four little white pills.

Jensen kisses his momma’s cheek, and then takes the pills, downing half the glass of water and passing it to Jared before picking up his coffee. It’s still hot and he blows into the black liquid a few times before taking a tentative sip. Jared, his own coffee cooled slightly by the cream, takes a huge gulp, making noises that no one but Jensen should ever really hear.

Jensen raises an eyebrow at him over the rim of his mug, but Jared just winks.

Jensen decides he’ll make his boyfriend pay for that later.

“Okay, boys. Car. Now. Come on, I’ve got things to do today.” Donna ushers them towards the car, and they pause only to grab their backpacks from the hallway.

Jensen doesn’t mean to slam the front door so loudly. Honestly.

~~**~~

Donna parks at the side of the road a few blocks away from the school and sighs as she shuts the engine off.

Jensen hates this part, hates the mask he has to wear, the one he has to fix in place before he meets Tom and Mike at the front of the school, the same thing he’s done every morning for the past four years. He hates seeing Jared on the other side of the quad, the classroom, the cafeteria, his fingers itching to touch, even though he knows he can’t. Jared feels the same way, he knows, and every morning as they leave whatever house they’ve spent the night in, it gets harder to make the mask fit.

“I’ll pick you up here after school,” Donna says, her voice low, almost sad, and Jensen doesn’t really blame her.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he turns around to face Jared in the backseat, reaching forward to kiss him deeply. They’ve long since given up being embarrassed about showing affection in front of their families. It’s been more than a year; everyone is used to it by now.

Jared rests his forehead against Jensen’s, and Jensen tries to draw whatever strength he can from the simple touch, hoping it’ll be enough to last the eight hours of school he has to suffer through until he can touch again.

With a deep sigh, Jensen pulls away and climbs out of the car, making his way towards the front steps. He knows Jared is sneaking over the back fence to meet Chad by the parking lot, same as every day, but he doesn’t look back. Instead, he slips his sunglasses on and climbs the steps.

Danneel is waiting for him at the top of the steps, looking bright and beautiful, as always. Jensen sort of hates her a little. She drank almost as much as he and Jared did, and she doesn’t even look a little sick.

She smiles, huge and bright. “I know, I know. You hate me right now.” She shrugs. “What can I say, Jen? I can just handle my liquor better than you guys.”

He can only glare.

She presses herself close to his side, her hand sliding into the back pocket of his jeans, looking for all the world like the perfect little girlfriend she is.

She just isn’t _his_ perfect little girlfriend.

She knows the truth, of course she does; the whole act had been her crazy idea in the first place, to keep people from talking about both of them. But the charade worked, Danneel appeared off the market to the guys at school she wasn’t interested in, allowing her to date Chris, a guy more than three years older than she was, without any tarnish on her reputation, and Jensen was safe from advances from girls he would never be attracted to without coming off like a dork. Jared, smooth-talker that he is, didn’t need help and simply told everyone he wasn’t interested in dating.

Who would ever think the star quarter back was batting for the other team anyway?

“Are you even awake right now?” Danneel asks when he doesn’t say anything, trying to look at his eyes through the dark Aviators.

He wonders if he kept them on during class if anyone would notice if he _did_ fall asleep.

Danneel laughs at him, and it sounds like breaking glass to his sensitive ears. “God, you two were so trashed last night.”

Jensen tries to point out that she was just as drunk, but just at that moment, his eyes catch Jared across the quad, leaning against Milo’s car, while Chad explains something to them, pointing towards the flag pole. Jensen follows their gazes to see Misha with a rainbow ribbon pinned to his chest, handing out cards to a small gathering of students. Everyone is dressed in black.

Jensen gives Danneel a questioning look, and she gives him a sad smile in return.

“It’s Day of Silence,” she says, like he should know what that means. “I was gonna tell you guys about it last night. But then the drinking started, and I forgot. It’s a day for gay people and their supporters to stay silent out of respect for those people who are _forced_ to stay quiet about their sexuality out of fear.”

Something breaks in Jensen’s chest.

He knows how lucky he and Jared are to have such an open minded family. Chris and Steve had barely batted an eyelash when they’d walked in on them making out in Jared’s living room last summer, accepting it like there wasn’t anything to be concerned about.

Jensen doesn’t really remember the reason they decided to stay quiet, he knows they had one, more than one, but right now, watching Misha hand out cards and white boards to the group of people showing support for a cause he more than believes in, Jensen realizes that all of their reasons are nothing but bullshit.  
Slipping his sunglasses on top of his head, Jensen catches Jared’s eye across the quad. Jared smiles at him and nods almost imperceptibly.

They haven’t spoken all morning, Jensen realizes, too hung over to reacquaint themselves with the concept of speech, but Jensen’s head has never been clearer or more focused in his life. He takes a deep breath as he disentangles himself from Danneel, takes a step forward the same time Jared does, and behind him, Danneel lets out a sharp little squeak, like she can’t believe what she’s seeing.

They can do this, Jensen tells himself, making his way across the quad. They _should_ do this.

Jensen reaches the flag pole the same time Jared does, and they stare at each other for a long minute, making sure the other is okay with what they’re about to do.

There’s no turning back from this, they know that. From now on, no one will see Jared, the quarterback of the football team, or Jensen, captain of the lacrosse team. They’ll just be the gay guys of the senior class.

Jensen doesn’t really care.

They’ve got Josh and Jeff, Steve, Chris and Danneel. If they’re other friends can’t handle it, fuck ‘em. There’s only two months left of high school, they can deal with whatever shit gets thrown their way.

Jensen stands for a second and just breathes, slowly, before he swallows past the pulse pounding in his throat. He turns to face Misha, pointing at the speaking cards in his hands before holding out his own.

Misha frowns at him. Jensen can see the suspicion and distrust in his eyes, probably thinking the popular kids are making fun of him.

Jared seems to understand his thinking, too, because he reaches out and takes hold of Jensen’s hand, linking their fingers together.

Jensen squeezes his hand and takes a step closer until their shoulders brush.

“No fucking way!” A small blonde girl shrieks. Jensen thinks her name is Allie, or Allison, but he can’t be sure, can’t _ask_ her, as she slaps a hand across her mouth.

Jensen can’t help but grin. He accepts two speaking cards from a still wary Misha, and turns to give one to Jared, only to be caught up in a kiss, right there in the middle of the quad, in front of the entire school. He laughs a little against Jared’s lips before he returns the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Jared’s tongue to sweep inside.

Jared moves to pull away but Jensen reaches up to slide his fingers into his hair, keeping him in place a little longer.

Jared is grinning like an idiot when they finally part, and Jensen rolls his eyes.

He takes Jared’s hand again and turns them towards the front door of the building. Danneel falls into step beside them, grinning like a proud mother.

“Hey, Harris!” Chad calls, and Jensen can feel the tension ripple through Jared’s body and he squeezes his hand.

“Yeah, Murray?” Danneel looks at him over her shoulder, not even slowing down.

“This mean you’re back on the market?” Chad leers.

Jensen blinks. That wasn’t the remark he was expecting Chad to make.

“Chad, as far as you’re concerned, I’m a married woman,” Danneel throws at him.

Chad makes a face. “So, you’re like, having some sort of weird kinky threesome?” he asks as Mike and Tom bracket him on either side.

Danneel grins. “You, Chad, will never know.” She slips her arm through Jensen’s, and he can’t even tell her that she’s just adding fuel to the fire.

“Oh, come on,” Chad whines. “Everyone knows those two are so in love they don’t even see anyone else. We know this whole thing’s a sham.”

Jensen, Jared and Danneel slow to a halt.

“You knew?” Danneel asks for them.

Tom shrugs. “We’ve known for months.”

“Caught you two making out behind the bleachers after the Homecoming game,” Mike said with a grin.

Jensen smacks Jared on the stomach, but he just shrugs.

“How come you never said anything?” Danneel asks, and when did she learn to read his mind?  
Mike shrugs. “Wasn’t our place.”

“Yeah,” Chad grins, bouncing on his toes. “Although, everyone was wondering if you two were going to go to Prom together and you’d come out then. There’s a bet to see if you’d wear matching tuxes.”

At least Danneel has the decency to smack him so that Jensen doesn’t have to.

The End

 

 

 


End file.
